SAUDARA?
by bbb-hyun
Summary: ;* padahal dia cuma nge-chat, tapi kok baper banget gue:( - baekhyun ;* doi lama amat bales nya - chanyeol ;* niel, sesak nghh - ong ;* gamuat ya, mba ada yang gedean lagi ga sepatunya? - daniel ;* bacot amat lo toples kong guan! - jihoon ;* dasar bantet, brisik lo tai! - guanlin Chanbaek, Ongniel, Panwink :')


bbb-hyun

' semi baku ; dirty words

-; bahasa jaman jigeum;'

"seongwu, jihoon bangun kalian adek kebo! Sekolah gak lo pada, turun cepetan!" - baekhyun

"gue adek kebo berarti lo kebo bego" - ong

"brisik ah kakak banteng! - jihoon

Begitulah keseharian 3 bersaudara di dalam rumah yang besar, untung besar kalo ngga digebukin satu kampung gara-gara teriak terus setiap detik:')

"seongwu, lo jaga jihoon di sekolah, jangan sampe digodain sama cowok-cowok brengsek, kalo ganteng gpp deh hehe" kata baekhyun waktu seongwu sama jihoon mau berangkat sekolah.

Seongwu sama jihoon satu sekolah, seongwu kelas 12, terus jihoon kelas 10, murid baru.

Dan hari ini, jihoon ada mos makanya baekhyun nyuruh seongwu jagain jihoon, soalnya jihoon kan imut yekan ntar kalo digodain sama cowok brengsek kan bahaya ehe.

"cot ah ka" ucap seongwu masa bodo.

Seongwu tuh kasar sama semua orang, eh kecuali sama satu orang yaitu kang daniel. Pacarnya. Diantara 3 bersaudara itu yang udah taken cuma seongwu yang lain mah jones:

"jihoon udah gede kali ka banteng gausah nyuruh ka ong juga"

Bukan seongwu doang yang kasar, jihoon juga:'

Ralat lagi, 3 saudara gaada yang kalem udah gitu aja.

Baekhyun mah apa yak, punya adek sendiri aja manggil nya ka banteng, baekhyun mah sabar punya adek macem mereka:)

"iya lo gede, di perut doang. Udah nurut aja sama kakak"

"yaudah iya" - jihoon

"kak-"

"apa!" potong baekhyun waktu mau masuk mobil

"jangan dipotong dulu kek, belom selese ngomong nya" seongwu kesel.

"bodo, apaan" baekhyun juga kesel.

"ish. Gue dianter daniel hari ini"

"oh, yaudah sekalian noh jihoon"

"ih gamau! Ntar gue jadi obat nyamuk lagi, ogah!" jihoon nge gas.

"dih sama juga yang mau nebengin elo, ntar malah langsung kempes mobilnya daniel gara-gara badan lo bantet"

"bodo, yang penting gue ganteng" ucap jihoon terus melet ke seongwu.

Panjang umur, daniel udah dateng dan langsung nyapa baekhyun, pacarable banget yekan:')

"halo ka baek" sapa daniel sambil senyum. Aduh kalo bukan pacar nya seongwu paling udah diembat deh sama baekhyun, ganteng bener dah ni cowok, meleleh coy sama senyumnya.

"eh iya niel" baekhyun bales senyum.

"dih keganjenan amat si kak, pacar gue anjir" kata seongwu langsung narik daniel ngejauhin baekhyun.

"kasar banget sama kakak sendiri, gasopan namanya" tuhkan daniel tuh bf materials banget.

"dih bukan style kakak mah daniel itu" dih boong banget si baekhyun

"ish udah si cepetan, ntar keburu telat guenya ikutan mos"

"oiya, daniel itu jihoon barengin ya? Kan satu sekolah, taruh dimana terserah, di bagasi juga boleh, yang penting dia sampe di sekolah"

"kakak, kok di bagasi si" jihoon kesel

"hehe iya ka baek, ayo jihoon ke bagasi" ajak daniel

"lha kak daniel kok juga gitu sih"

"heh untung daniel mau barengin ya, syukur lo seharusnya" sebenernya seongwu mau ngakak, daniel tuh kadang lucu pikir dia:v

"udah sana gih pergi"

Setelah seongwu sama jihoon pergi sekolah, baekhyun langsung berangkat ke kampusnya. Dia semester 3 jurusan ekonomi.

Baekhyun punya banyak temen, dia pinter, tapi kasar. Makanya gaada yang berani deketin dia, mau cewek maupun cowok yang punya niat nge-gebet baekhyun.

Baekhyun lagi duduk dibangku taman, baca novel. Novel nya romance lagi, baekhyun omongannya kasar tapi hatinya soft tau hehe.

"woy baek! Bakso kuy" dia luhan, sahabatnya.

"lo traktir, gue setuju"

"ye bangsat, okelah"

"sip, gas lah" gue berdiri dan jalan bareng luhan.

"kyungsoo mana, kok gak keliatan?" tanya baekhhyun sambil masukin novelnya ke dalem tas.

"biasa, kek gatau ksoo aja"

Kebiasaan kyungsoo:

Pagi: molor

Siang: makan

Sore: tidur

Malem: dugem

Sekian.

"anjir kebiasaan, untung temen"

Dug!

Baekhyun ditabrak, sama cowok.

Tapi,

"eh mba, maaf mba gak sengaja" ucap cowok itu, dan what? Mba?!

sialan gue dipanggil mba - baekhyun

"mba mba mata lo diare ha! Gue cowok anjng" kasarnya kumat ges

"lah? Mba nya cowo?" tolol anjir ni cowok

"sialan lo" - baekhyun

"maaf mas, gak sengaja. Lagi buru-buru ada urusan, galiat ada mba eh mas nya" ucap cowo itu nangkupin kedua tangan nya, minta maaf.

Luhan mah ngakak aja di belakang baekhyun, lucu ae liat baekhyun ngamuk pagi pagi.

"bodo amat sama urusan lo, kalo jalan juga matanya digunain, jangan kaki doang!" pengen baekhyun gaplok rasanya

"woy baek, gakk kelar kelar. Udah si ah maafin chanyeol nya, laper woy"

Iya ges, nama cowok itu chanyeol dan luhan tau dia, tapi baekhyun gatau kan baekhyun kudet:')

"iya mas, maaf"

"gue bukan mas-mas tambal ban anjng, jangan panggil gue mas"

Salah terus perasaan gue - chanyeol

Cakep cakep tolol ni cowok - baekhyun

"makasih ya kak daniel hehe" ucap jihoon waktu turun dari mobil nya daniel, seongwu? Dia mau ikut daniel markirin mobil katanya

"iya sama-sama," bales daniel pake senyumnya. Senyum terus, makanya seongwu luluh hehe.

"centil lo bantet, udah ih niel ayoo"

"iya iya"

cih - jihoon

Jihoon masuk ke sekolah, tadi daniel nurunin dia di pintu masuk sekolah wankawan, bukan gerbang loh ya hehe, parkirannya mayan jauh. Kata daniel, biar jihoon ngga telat ikut mos kalo diturunin di depan pintu, halah alibi, jihoon juga tau kalo kak ongniel gamau ada yang ganggu:' jihoon peka ko:')

Jihoon langsung masuk ke dalem sekolah, jalan nya b aja. Masang muka songonggalak, tapi jatohnya malah imut pengen digrepe, eh.

Waktu jihoon lagi liat liat sekitar sekolah, dan liat banyak kelas, yaiyalah namanya juga sekolah bego ah. Jihoon jadi bingung, kelas nya yang mana?

Mana kak ong belom keliatan juga,

pacaran terus, gue dilupain:( - jihoon

'Semua siswa baru kelas 10 dimohon berkumpul di lapangan sekarang juga, terima kasih'

Setelah denger itu, yang jihoon rasa itu panitia mos, jadi jihoon jalan ke lapangan sendiri kek jomblo yang gaada pasangan,

Emang jomblo sih,

Ngenes lagi.

Jones jadinya.

Jihoon pengen hujat seongwu, ninggalin dia padahal kan ka banteng nyuruh jaga jihoon, ntar kalo pulang jihoon langsung nge lapor ke ka banteng.

Tunggu aja.

"kesel gue sama ka ong! Gue gini jalan sendiri kek jomblo kilangan arah, kek orang bego lagi, ish!" dumel jihoon waktu jalan ke lapangan. Lapangan nya tuh deket, cuma jihoon nya aja yang lelet, maklum kebanyakan lemak jadi berat, hehe.

Jihoon akhirnya sampe di lapangan, daripada bengong gaje jihoon ngeluarin hp nya, iphone 7.

"anjng" - jihoon

Jihoon disenggol guys, hp nya jatoh. Iphone 7 nya yang dia beli sampe sujud sama baekhyun jatoh grgr disenggol orang.

Dan orang itu gaada rasa bersalah, pergi gitu aja,

"cowok sialan" sambung jihoon kesel, tapi cowok tadi yang sebenernya belom jauh dari jihoon denger, eh ngehampirin jihoon.

Jihoon b aja, malah dongakin kepala.

'ya gusti ganteng' - jihoon liat cowok tadi. Tadi belom liat mukanya, cuma punggunya.

"lo ngomong sama gue?" tanya cowok tadi, tapi mukanya songong banget, jihoon ga like.

"bukan si, pd amat" setelah ngomong gitu jihoon pergi, males sama orang yang songong. Padahal dia sendiri juga songong,- biarkeun.

'sekarang semua nya baris sesuai kelasnya masing-masing! Udah tau kelasnya kan? Sekarang baris!"

Biasanya yang ngurusin beginian osis ya, ini masih aja pembina osis nya:3 kan jihoon pengen liat, katanya kakel osis itu ganteng ganteng, kek kak daniel hehe.

Jihoon udah baris di barisan para mantan, eh bukan, barisan kelasnya maksutnya.

Jihoon yang emang susah buat ngobrol sama temen, jadinya diem terus daritadi. Tapi kalo udah kenaldeket, hancur telinga kalian.

"hoon!" tbtb ada yang nepuk bahu jihoon, jihoon langsung noleh,

"ih ucup! Lo disini juga, kok gabilang sih! Katanya mau sekolah ke luar kota!" ucap jihoon sambil gaplok bahu ucup, tenang pelan kok.

Ucup itu temennya jihoon waktu smp, akrab banget, kemana mana selalu bareng bahkan pernah mandi bareng, waktu kepepet. Nama asli ucup itu Ahn Hyunseob tapi enakan dipanggil ucup yekan, ehe.

"sory hoon, bokap gue gajadi dipindah tugasnya, jadinya tetep stay disini. Juga sekalian ngasih surprise ke elo sih, daritadi gue liatin lo, sumpah kek orang tolol hahaha" ucup ngakak, jihoon kesel.

"bodoamat gue lagi kesel" jihoon ngelipet tangannya di depan dada

"siapa?" - ucup

"gue lah" - jihoon

"yang nanya HAHAHA"

"ucup sumpah ih nambah bikin kesel, udah ah jauh jauh sana"

"wkwk becanda hoon yalord"

Setelah nurunin jihoon di depan pintu masuk sekolah, daniel sama seongwu markirin mobilnya.

"daniel, kamu ikutan kegiatan osis hari ini? Jadi panitia mos?" tanya seongwu setelah daniel matiin mesin mobilnya, mau turun juga.

"eum iya sih, aku paling cuma liatin. Udah mau resign juga kan anak kelas 12, kenapa?" jawab daniel natep seongwu

"gapapa sih, cuma mau minta tolong jagain jihoon aja, bukannya nyuruh kamu buat pilih kasih sih, tapi jihoon cepet sakit kalo kecapean, ntar aku disuruh jaga terus gaada waktu dong sama kamu" seongwu ngelengkungin bibirnya kebawah, bikin gemesh daniel.

"haha, ih lucu banget sih. Iya aku bakal jagain jihoon, dia kan juga calon adik ipar aku" goda daniel

"ih apaansih, malu aku._."

"aku ke kelas dulu ya, kamu ati-ati"

"iya, kamu yang rajin juga belajarnya" ucap daniel mengelus rambut hitam seongwu

"aku udah gede ih, disuruh rajin terus:("

"lucu banget sih, pengen nyubit"

"baru juga hari pertama, pacaran teruss" itu minhyun, sahabat nya seongwu

"gausah iri, makanya jangan ngegantungin anak oranv" ejek ong

"ih siapa yang ngegantungin, dia nya aja yang baperan" elak minhyun

"udah, ong aku ke kelas ya, habis itu langsung ke lapangan" pamit daniel yang daritadi liatin ong sama minhyun bacod:')

"iya hati hati ya niel" ucap ong sambil dadah

"eh ong, adek lo sekolah sini kan?"

"iya"

"namanya siapa gue lupa"

"jihoon, kenapa?"

"ngga sih, sepupu gue juga sekolah disini soalnya" ucap minhyun ngerangkul seongwu masuk kelas.

Tbc:v

Next or nah?


End file.
